The PERCABETH Proposal
by Wild-at-Heart14
Summary: Come on guys, the title kinda explains its self. But here's a summary: Percy is finally going to ask Annabeth the big question! But some of the gods might not want an "I do." at all. PERCABETH at its finest, when they're with each other.


The Percabeth Proposal

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IDEAS! CHARACTERS ARE RICK RIORDANS!

Percy is terrified. Pacing his cabin running his fingers through his black hair. _Fine _he thought _I have to do this sooner or later. _He is terrified of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, even though she is the mother of his girlfriend. Some mothers you do not want to get on the bad side of, and Athena was at the top of that list.

Percy grabbed Riptide off the top of his dresser next to his bed and rushed out the door. He headed toward the stables and almost ran over Hazel. "Sorry Hazel! I umm need to feed Blackjack?"Percy said mentally cursing himself for saying it like a question.

"Um... Percy? It's the middle of the day." Hazel stated looking pretty confused.

"Umm. Blackjack's been complaining about how much food he's getting and it's really annoying." Percy said hoping that Hazel wouldn't ask why he didn't just add more food this morning.

"Okay...? Well, I have to go meet Frank so I'll see you at the campfire." Hazel said looking even more confused and a bit suspicious. Percy took this chance to escape.

"Okay! Tell Frank I say Hi!" Percy yelled over his shoulder already bolting for the stables.

Percy hopped he would live long enough to see them at the campfire but Athena might have other plans for him. Percy gulped nervously as he opened the door to Blackjack's stall.

_Hey boss, what's up? _Blackjack said. _We going somewhere?_

"Yup we are and I hope you're ready to fly, we're going to Olympus."

_Olympus! _Blackjack snorted. _You get in trouble with Zeus again, boss? _Percy rolled his eyes. And gave his Pegasus a glare.

"Not yet at least." He said. "Let's pray Aphrodite's in a good enough mood to give me some love luck today."

Soon him and Blackjack were racing through the clouds at top speed. It felt like forever that they were in the air. Percy landed Blackjack in Central Park and no one took any notice, it _is_ New York after all. He told Blackjack to fly back above the cloud line and stay hidden. A flying horse could cause a lot of traffic accidents.

Percy was mentally preparing himself for what he was going to say to Athena. _Should I come straight out with it? Or talk a little first?_ He found himself thinking what Annabeth would do. _She would probably come straight out with it and ask. _Percy thought. A fat load of good that did him now since Annabeth would probably have the guts to do that and Percy felt like he was about to lose his lunch.

The walk to the Empire State Building was much to short and Percy hadn't come up with anything.

He'd just have to wing it.

Percy walked up to the man at the front desk and said, "I need an audience with Athena."

He gave Percy a vacant smile. "What'd you say?"

Percy narrowed his eyes.

"I know you heard me."

The man's face dawned with realization. "Y-you're-"

"Yup. Now please give me the key card!" Percy said rather forcefully getting annoyed with this clerk.

"Fine. I imagine you know what to do." He said handing him the card.

"Thanks!" Percy said grabbing the card and sprinting to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Percy slipped the card into the slot. The card disappeared and as the time before, a new red button that said 600 appeared and Percy pressed it and waited.

When the doors opened Percy walked across the narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air as easy as walking on the sidewalk. He made it to Throne room without turning around and running away. The Throne room was almost empty except for 4 thrones. Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite were all arguing about something. Aphrodite immediately turns around like she was expecting him. " Oh I do hope that after you ask Athena, you get to propose to Annabeth in one piece!"

In that moment Percy wanted to give the goddess of love a royal smack upside the head. Time seemed to slow down as Athena turned to him. Her eyes glared so fierce that Percy was sure he'd melt on the spot. "What is she taking about, Poseidon spawn?"

By now all 4 gods were watching him. Percy being as seaweed brained as he is could only manage an intelligent "Uh."

"Aw! He's nervous! That's so cute!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Speak demigod!" Zeus commanded. Percy gulped but remembered Annabeth's face and that gave him the courage to say, "I need to ask Athena something."

"Well go ahead, boy! But make it quick. We have things to discuss." Zeus boomed. Percy was surprised Zeus wasn't more angry at him for interrupting a meeting of some sort.

Percy turned to Athena and took a deep breath. "Lady Athena, I love Annabeth more then anything and would do anything for her. She is my life. I would like your permission to marry her." At first no one moved. Then Athena said with a glint in her eyes that scared Percy just a little, "I trust that Annabeth is a good judge of character, but let me make it clear to you demigod, that if you ever hurt my daughter, you won't have to worry about prophesies about you anymore."

Percy nodded and looked Athena straight in her eyes. "I would never hurt Annabeth."

Aphrodite sniffled and looked on the verge of tears.

Poseidon gave his son a look of pride and a thumbs up.

Athena nodded and turned to Zeus. "Do you have anything to say to Percy Jackson?" Zeus looked at Percy with a grudging smile and said "Well? You got your anwser! Now leave boy, we're in the middle of a meeting." Percy nearly ran out of the room in relief. Only remembering to say "Thank you" when he was almost at the door. Aphrodite called to him, "Don't forget to send us invitations to the wedding!" Percy smiled and made his way to the elevator.

The ride back to Camp Half-Blood seemed like only seconds. Since he had already asked Mr. Chase, he now had nothing stopping him.

**All right everybody! There is a next chapter and I will do the wedding. How was my take on Percy and the gods? Any constructive criticism? Any suggestions? Please review! ~Wild-at-Heart14 **


End file.
